


关于心如止水的镜头后

by Lukascanfly



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly
Summary: 没练完。Eddy想。
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 8





	关于心如止水的镜头后

关于心如止水的镜头后  
段子  
稍作修改

他关掉相机以后，闭上眼睛坐在椅子上。隔壁的音阶还在以切分的形式缓慢前进。

没练完。Eddy想。

他深吸一口气，把打光灯的插头拔下来，转头去了隔壁房间，刚打开房门，琴的声音变得清脆了起来，他轻手轻脚的关上门，抱着琴坐在了Brett后面的沙发上，他看着Brett拉琴的背影，灰色t恤的短袖随着琴弓不断摇晃，他盯着那一截空空荡荡的袖子，意识到这段时间Brett确实瘦了太多。

呈示部的旋律已经拉了无数次了，Brett在尝试新的音色，一句一句拆分出来，一个音一个音的吃下去，最近终于到了发展部，流水一样的音阶他还是一个一个拆出来，Eddy想到，这人的确是把所有的吹毛求疵都给了古典乐，上次去和钢伴排练他还发了好大一通脾气，回来时候脸色很不好，却照样还是只睡了几个小时就出门跑步了。

“录完了吗。”Brett没有停下来，他还是按照切分节奏跟着节拍器拉音阶，大概是需要肌肉记忆的部分，所以他才开口讲了话，“录了几遍？”

“记不清楚了，三四遍应该是有的。”他把头靠在沙发背上，看着天花板，眼睛有点酸涩，“说实话，效果不好。”

“你只练了两个月，这两个月恨不得把谱子吃下去，效果这种东西，和各种因素相关。”Brett稍微把身体转过来了一点，但还是紧紧的盯着琴谱，“结束了就别想了，放松一下身体，半年之内别再碰这首。”

“我知道。”他这句回应像是有些不耐烦，又像是毫无情绪了无生机的赞同，总之不是什么好话，而也是因为这个，Brett拉着那句音阶转过来看了他一眼，Eddy知道他有转过来，可是没有从沙发背那里对上他的视线，几秒钟后，Eddy感觉到那个视线又消失了。

音阶结束，浓烈缓慢的揉弦消失在空气中，Brett上前去把节拍器关掉。

“别关。”Eddy说，“60的速度很让人平静。”

Brett犹豫了一下，他还是把节拍器重新打开，放在了简易谱架上，他把琴擦干净，琴弓拧松收好，走过去坐在了Eddy旁边。

他看着Eddy，Eddy看着天花板，过了很久，可能也没有很久，Eddy才把视线收束回来，放在了布雷特的眼睛里。

“你想聊聊吗？”Eddy看向他的几分钟后，Brett才开口，他把头垂下去，压低了声音，很轻。

“不想。”他没有犹豫，也没有思考，几乎是脱口而出，他盯着Brett刚洗过的头发的发旋，“你想吗？”

Brett沉默着，看样子是在思考，平稳地呼吸过后，他说，“我也不想。”

“好，看样子我们达成共识了。”Eddy继续看着他的头发，他想摸一摸那些柔软的黑色物质，可是他连一根手指也不想动，他顺着Brett的鬓角往下看去，他发现Brett在玩自己的手指，左手食指摩梭着右手拇指的茧，他常常这么做，在他不安的时候。

Eddy不想看他这样，没什么原因，就是很不想看，他看不得他叹气，看不得他表情茫然，看不得他半夜随便倒在哪里很不安稳的睡着。

他很不想看。

他把手指伸过去，横在了Brett的手掌里面，停在他的手心，缠住他的虎口。

四周很安静，他只能听到Brett的呼吸声和规律的节拍器。

他叹了口气，“过来。”

他伸出另一只手抱住了Brett，那个毛绒绒的脑袋抵在了他胸口，他也顺带把脸蹭了上去，暖融融的，很安心的触感。

“这段时间会过去吗？”他感觉到胸口热热的，Brett的气息停留在那儿，带着点阳光的味道。

“会过去的。”Brett说，他松松地扣住Eddy的手指，“会过去的。”

“好。”他说给Brett听，他也轻轻挠了一下Brett的掌心。

“几点去琴房？”过了几分钟，他再次开口。

“差不多该走了吧。”Brett说，可是他没有动，还是就维持着这个样子靠在Eddy怀里。

“那路上注意安全？”Eddy最终还是把他从胸前推出去，这几天钢伴只有晚上能抽出空，他知道Brett这段时间不愿意晚上出去，但是为了排练他什么都能做。

他低着头，还是看起来无精打采的，Eddy第二次叹气，凑上去，拨开他的刘海，亲在了他的额头上。

Brett愣了一下，本能的环住Eddy的脖子蹭过去想要更多，在他即将得逞的时候Eddy后撤了几毫米用手盖住了Brett的下半张脸，而那双眼睛水盈盈的看着他，Eddy第三次叹气，“剩下的等你回来再给。”

“那约好了哦。”

“约好了。”Eddy帮Brett整理了一下领口，轻轻蹭了蹭他的耳垂，“快去吧，少生气。”

“我才没生气。”Brett嘴里小声地嘟嘟囔囔，不情不愿地从沙发上爬起来去找自己的谱子和水杯，不过Eddy看得出来，Brett心情好多了。

他自己也是。

Eddy望向窗外，他想到诗歌，德彪西的和弦在他的脑中响起，月亮像是海面，他希望Brett一会儿出门后，月光可以在他的脸上流转。

并给他一个波光粼粼的吻。

fin


End file.
